A Chance Meeting
by iwantasoda
Summary: AUish. Plays fast and loose with the KH/KHII timeline. Two young men meet by chance and begin to fall in love. What happens when one finds out the other is incapable of love and is one of the very people he has been trying to destroy


**Title:** A Chance Meeting

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Demyx/Riku

**Word Count:** 3,737

**Summary:** AUish. Plays fast and loose with the KH/KHII timeline. Two young men meet by chance and begin to fall in love. What happens when one finds out the other is incapable of love and is one of the very people he has been trying to destroy

** Author's Notes:** Written for my girlfriend for being amazing. This is the most epic fail thing in the history of ever. I honestly don't remember the last time I wrote anything so I am beyond rusty!

Sea green eyes traveled over the body of the young man that was walking through the center of Twilight Commons. He and the silver-haired one had had a few brief meetings in the past and it seemed as if the other was annoyed by the blonde's presence; not that it stopped him. Demyx rose from where he was sitting in the shadows, sea salt ice cream in his hand as he purposefully bumped into the other. "We have to stop meeting like this..." he said with a slight grin as he stepped in front of the other to block his path.

A slightly annoyed sigh left Riku's lips at the sight of the older blonde. Normally the sight of his... what were they anyway? Acquaintances? Friends? Masturbation material? With the way Demyx was sucking on that ice cream, he was leaning toward the latter. "What do you want Demyx?" he muttered softly, trying to hide the fact that he was injured and hurting from the other.

A frown crossed Demyx's face at the look of pain in the azure eyes of his friend, a friendly arm sliding around his shoulders to help support him. "You're hurt," he accused softly, trying to hide his worry at the sight of the blood dripping from the sleeve of the others black long-sleeved tee shirt. "What happened?!"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he insisted softly as he instinctively leaned against the body that was supporting him. "Can... can we just go somewhere that isn't so damn hot?" The heat plus the beating he had experienced earlier that day had him almost ready to drop.

Demyx nodded slightly, supporting most of the smaller ones weight as he led them through the streets to the small apartment he had acquired f0r himself. His mind was racing in a million different directions, he knew that he could heal Riku with a simple spell, but other didn't know what he was and Demyx planned on it staying that way. It had been a chance friendship, the only one Demyx had outside of the organization and he refused to taint it by sharing details that were unnecessary; he simply chose to not speak of the truth. As far as Riku knew, he was normal, and that was something Demyx could live with. He remembered enough about who he used to be to take care of his injured friend.

"Here, sit," Demyx ordered with a soft smile as he sat Riku down on the tattered couch. "I'm going to get some bandages. Take your shirt off," he called over his shoulder as he moved into the small bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

"Anything to get me to strip for you, huh Demyx?" Riku joked weakly as he looked around the small apartment. This was the first time he had been here and he mentally cursed the fact that he was too weak to be nosy. He jumped slightly at the sound of a soft gurgle, a smile crossing his face at the sight of the large tank of tropical fish in the corner of the room. Finally, a slight insight to the life of the mysterious Demyx. He sighed softly as he tugged his shirt off, wincing a bit at the large gash on his forearm. How the hell was he going to explain this to Demyx? It was obvious that he had been in a fight that involved something besides fists... oh yeah, he could just see himself trying to explain keyblades and heartless and Roxas to the other. No, that wasn't happening. He was just going to have to think of something and fast.

"Shit Riku, what happened to you?" Demyx asked softly as he sat down on the couch next to the silver-haired teen, gently wrapping a towel around his injured arm to try to slow the blood loss, his eyes moving over to the bruises on the others chest and arms.

"Some kid down at the sand lot decided to bring an actual weapon to the struggle match. Didn't realize it until it was too late," he said quickly, looking over at Demyx, mentally crossing his fingers as he hoped the other would believe his rather pathetic story. It was the best he could come up with in such a short time frame.

"What an ass..." Demyx said softly as he wrapped the injury in bandages. "You'll survive!" he declared after a few moments, a smile on his face as he leaned over to give Riku a soft kiss. The first time he had kissed Riku, he had returned home with a bloody nose. Their second kiss was initiated by Riku and had ended with them being half naked in one of the alleyways, only stopping because they had an audience. Now their kisses were more frequent, neither of them complaining about the attention they were receiving.

Riku smiled into the kiss, his uninjured arm sliding around Demyx's neck, pulling him closer as he kissed him back. "Hey... can I ask you a favor?" he asked softly, smiling up at the blonde.

"Of course you can... what's up?" he asked with a smile as he leaned across Riku to switch on the lamp beside the couch to fight off the darkness that was creeping into the room as the sun went down.

It got dark late in town, but when the sun finally fell, it went from day to pitch black in what seemed like seconds.

He hesitated for a moment, almost unable to believe that he was going to ask the other something like this. "Can I stay here tonight...?" The two had never spend the night together before. Riku was too afraid that his willpower would fail and that he'd give into the sexual advances of the other and his own intense desire to move their relationship beyond just kissing.

Demyx blinked at him for a few moments, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Of course you can stay here... my bed has plenty of room for two," he said with a laugh as he snuggled closer to Riku, pulling him in for another kiss.

The hours slipped past, the two of them spending the evening on the couch together, neither of them offering to move away from the kisses and touches that were being bestowed up on them. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice the sound of the slow steady rain on the windows, only separating at the sound of a soft moan slipping from between Riku's lips.

"Shall we go to bed...?" the blonde murmured softly, a teasing hand running across the others bare chest, fingers coming to rest on his nipples, rolling the dusky buds between his thumb and forefinger.

"I think we should," Riku agreed with a soft moan, his body arching into the others touch. Demyx smiled and stood up, pulling Riku up with him, leading him into the bedroom. Riku looked around the small yet messy bedroom, smiling he made his way over to the bed that took up most of the room. "Nice bed," he said with a soft laugh as he sat down on the edge, leaning back on his elbows as he smiled over at Demyx.

Demyx laughed softly as he tugged his t-shirt off, turning his back to Riku as he threw it toward the closet. "I like my sleep and the bed is nice and comfy!"

The younger one tilted his head slightly at the sight of the tattoo on the blondes shoulder blade, scooting closer to the edge of the bed, reaching out to run his fingers over the Roman numeral. "Number nine?" he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the small tattoo.

The blonde completely froze at the soft question, his mind racing as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse. "It's my lucky number, always has been," he answered, smiling back over his shoulder at him.

"Mine is two... I'm not sure why, I've just always been drawn to that number." Riku wasn't completely sure why he was sharing that bit of information, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, not when Demyx was looking at him like that.

Demyx crawled onto the bed, pulling Riku into a rough kiss, his hands moving over his body. He had wanted the younger one for far too long and foreplay was the last thing on his mind. Riku lifted his hips so that Demyx could remove his pants, kicking them and his boxers the rest of the way off as he eagerly returned the kiss. He wanted this as badly as his Demyx did and there was no way he was going to be saying no.

"You're overdressed," Riku decided, smirking slightly as he reached for Demyx's zipper, pushing it down before tugging his pants down, the smirk widening when he realized the other wasn't wearing any underwear. "You been thinking about this for a while?"

"Only since the moment I saw you," he confessed softly as he kissed his way down Riku's body, his tongue swirling around the sensitive skin of his nipples before continuing down his body. "I've always wanted to do this too..." he smirked up at his lover, running his tongue from base to tip before taking him completely into his mouth, teasingly sucking the sensitive flesh between his lips.

What could only be described as a mewl left Riku's throat as he gripped at the sheets, his body arching up into the wet heat of Demyx's mouth. "Oh god..." he moaned, one hand sliding down into Demyx's hair, his body completely on edge from the new sensations. The subject of his virginity had never come up before and he wasn't quite sure if he should or could bring it up now. He opened his mouth to try to tell him, but at the feel of the older ones tongue slipping into the sensitive slit on the head of his cock, all intentions of telling him completely flew out the window a cry of pleasure and surprise leaving his lips.

"You taste so good...." Demyx murmured against his lips after pulling away from him, grinding their hips together as he kissed him roughly. "I need you... can I?" he whispered softly into his ear, nipping at the lobe as he reached under the pillow for the bottle of lube had stashed there.

"Oh god please," Riku murmured as he arched against Demyx, grinding back against him, the sensations running through his body already almost too much to take.

At Riku's words, a shudder of pleasure ran through Demyx's body. How he'd been waiting to hear those words. He popped open the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with the slick substance before sliding one into his lover, a soft moan leaving his lips at exactly how tight Riku felt. Riku closed his eyes at the feel of the intruding finger, preparing himself for the pain that didn't come. He tentatively clenched his muscles around Demyx's fingers when he felt a second one slide into him, relaxing a bit at the feel of the fingers carefully stretching him.

"Holy fuck do that again," Riku exclaimed suddenly when Demyx's fingers brushed against his prostate. The blonde smirked slightly, doing exactly as Riku asked, his fingers pressing against the bundle of nerves relentlessly as he slipped in a third finger, making sure he was fully stretched before pulling his fingers out, replacing them with his cock.

He leaned forward to kiss his partner as he thrust forward, entering him with one quick thrust. "Riku... god you're so tight..." he moaned as he gripped the sheets, his eyes widening at the look of pain in the azure eyes of the person looking up at him. "Shit... you're a virgin...?" he asked softly, mentally kicking himself for not noticing before now.

The pain at the sudden intrusion was enough to bring tears to Riku's eyes, gripping at his shoulders as he tried to will the pain away. "I'm... I'm okay," he managed to get out, reaching a hand up to gently pet the blonde's cheek. "Just don't stop..." he lifted his head, kissing him as the pain melted away.

Demyx nodded slightly, lowering his lips to Riku, kissing him almost chastely as he began to move in and out of him, keeping his thrusts teasing and slow until he was sure the body beneath him was ready for more. He moaned into the others neck, his fingers desperately gripping at the sheets beneath him as he forced himself to go slow despite the fact that his body was begging for more thanks to the sheer tightness of his partner.

The slow pace was completely antagonizing to the young keyblader; his hips moving up to meet each of Demyx's thrusts as he dug his fingernails into his shoulders. "Harder… oh gods Demyx harder…" he moaned, his body begging for more. The sensations that were running through his body were completely new to him, but he was loving every second of it.

"Thought you'd never ask," the blonde murmured softly, picking up the pace of his thrusts the moment he was given permission to, his own moans and cries meeting Riku's in volume and in frequency as he felt Riku clenching around him, his body shuddering with pleasure. "Riku… god you feel so fucking good…"

"Demyx, I'm gonna…" Finishing his sentence was the last thing on his mind as his orgasm hit him without warning, his lovers name on his lips as he screamed out his pleasure. He gripped tightly at Demyx's shoulders as the aftershocks of pleasure wracked his body; his eyes squeezed shut as he panted harshly.

The feel of Riku's muscles clenching so tightly around him combined with the sound of his orgasm is all it took for Demyx to allow the orgasm he had been holding back to wash over him. A wordless moan left his lips as he gripped at the sheets tightly, his hips bucking into Riku a few more times, his body shuddering with pleasure as he rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

There was silence in the room as the two kissed, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath, a soft sound of protest leaving Riku's lips at the feel of Demyx pulling out of him. He instinctively curled up to the blonde, a sigh of sleepy contentment leaving his lips when a warm blanket was wrapped around him. "I love you…" he murmured softly, resting forehead against Demyx's as he kissed him again, almost unable to believe the words that had just slipped from his lips.

Love. Riku loved him? Demyx gave him a soft smile as he thought over what exactly that four-letter word meant to those with hearts. Did he remember how that felt? His fingers trailed over Riku's cheek before kissing him ever so softly, four little words falling from his lips. "I love you too." And, it was true. Deep inside of him, Demyx believed that if he were capable of love, he would be head over heels in love with the boy that was currently sleeping in his arms.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Both of them more than a little busy with their own secret lives, neither stopping to ask questions about why the other seemed to disappear off the face of the world for days at a time. The two assumed that since they had secrets, they had no right to ask questions about the life of anyone else. The two new lovers barely had time for one another, settling for quick kisses in the dark alleyways that Twilight Town seemed to have plenty of.

A heavy sigh left Riku's lips as he let himself into Demyx's apartment, having given up the hotel room where he had been living in favor of his partners home in hopes of seeing a bit more of him. "Alone again," he muttered softly as he made his way into the empty bedroom, his head tilting curiously at the sight a piece of paper on his pillow. "Oh Demyx…" he laughed softly as he picked up the paper, reading the short note that requested his presence at Sunset Hill at sunset. He glanced toward the clock on the wall, deciding to head out early to surprise the blonde. Demyx would be so surprised to find his lover there waiting on him.

The older keyblader shrugged on a clean shirt before heading toward the hill, a slight smile on his face at the prospect of seeing the older blonde for the first time in three days. He reached the bottom of the hill, a bit disappointed to see a familiar blonde head already sitting at the top. He opened his mouth to call out a greeting up the hill, but quickly snapped it shut as he gaped at the Nobodies that were surrounding his partner. No… no, he wasn't letting them get to him of all people! "I'm coming," he whispered softly as he

Demyx laughed softly as he caressed the cool skin of his Nobodies, smiling when the began to dance around him, one of them quickly reminding him that The Superior had requested his presence. "I know, I'll be there later…" he reassured them as he leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the cool dusk air. "Okay, you guys have to go, now!" He ordered the Dancers away as he glanced at his watch; Riku would be here soon and the last thing he needed was for him to be found like this. The last Dancer had just shimmered away when the blonde felt the point of a blade digging into his neck.

"Who the hell are you?!" Riku demanded, desperately trying to hide the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as he glared down at the blonde, pressing the keyblade a little harder against the neck he had kissed and lick more times than he could remember. "Was I just a fucking game to you? To keep me from finding Sora?!"

Demyx opened and closed his mouth a few times, almost unable to believe his eyes at the sight of his lover holding a keyblade. "Who am I? You're a fucking Keyblade Master! You think you could have mentioned that?!" he snapped as he returned the glare he was receiving. "Riku… I had no clue who you were!"

The Keyblader scoffed as he pulled the blade away from the tanned throat, holding it at his side as he desperately tried to not let his emotions get away from him. "Who are you?" he asked again, needing to hear it from the others mouth before he would be able to actually believe it.

"Demyx. Number Nine of Organization XIII. The Melodious Nocturne. Pick a name and I'll respond…" He slowly got to his feet. "Riku…" he began softly, completely unsure of that to say to him, knowing the devastated look in his lovers eyes was completely his fault. There was no denying that face.

"Don't even talk to me Demyx. I should shove this keyblade through your nonexistent heart!" With those words, Riku shifted his weight, pressing the blade against Demyx's chest over where his heart should be. He hesitated, his eyes lifting to meet Demyx's, his arm trembling for a few moments before pulling it away, mentally cursing his weakness. "But I can't…" He turned on his heel, tears running down his cheeks as he stomped down the hill. "Get out of here Demyx. Now. If I ever see your face around here again, trust me, I won't be as forgiving."

Demyx watched him leave, a sad look on his face as he stretched out a hand to try to stop him, a soft whisper on his lips as he disappeared from sight. "Maybe in the next life…" Little did he know, their next meeting would be at the hands of a different Keyblade Wielder.

The Nocturne fell to his knees; his eyes closed as he listened to the footsteps of the younger keyblader disappear into the distance. He hadn't even stuck around long enough to watch him die. Was he that pathetic or was Sora just that arrogant? That was a question the blonde would never know the answer to, his chest heaving as he desperately tried to catch his breath. A gasp left his lips as he forced his eyes open at the feel of someone sliding their arms around him. If he hadn't already been dying, the sight before him would have killed him on the spot. "R-Riku…?"

The silver-haired keyblader gave the nobody he hadn't seen in months a soft smile, his fingers running through the soft hair of his former lover. "Shh, don't try to speak," he said softly, holding the other close, just wanting to enjoy the few moments they had left.

"I-I'm sorry… I should have told you…" Demyx whispered weakly, desperately trying to cling to life, fighting back the darkness that was determined to take him.

"It's okay Demyx… don't worry about it now…" he murmured, sniffing softly as a few tears ran down his face, watching at the nobody in his arms seemed to get paler with every passing moment.

The blonde used the last bit of his strength to pull Riku into a kiss, pressing something into his hand as he pulled away. "I love you…" his voice was barely audible as he completely faded from view, only a few wisps of smoke hovering as proof he was ever actually there.

"I love you too," the silver-haired teen whispered softly as he slumped forward onto the cracked tile, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs, finally managing to compose himself after a few moments. He glanced down to see what Demyx had slipped into his hand, a smile spreading across his tear-stained face at the sight of the necklace. He had never seen Demyx without the seashell necklace and was eternally grateful that he had this piece of the man he loved.

"Thank you…" he murmured to the empty space beside him as he fastened the necklace around his neck, staying where he was for a few more moments, his hands absently running over the last place he had seen Demyx. A shaky sigh was heard as he got to his feet, the blindfold slipping back into its usual place covering his eyes as he walked away.

_"Good-bye."_


End file.
